Ishigantou
Ishigantou (石敢當) is a well known known for his pleasant and smooth mid-ranged voice and ability to hit high notes accurately. He occasionally sings in Okinawa dialect, such as in his cover of "Double Lariat" . He is skilled in changing the lyrics and arranging the tunes without losing the original touch of the music, and calls these covers "Freedom"; an example being his collaboration with YU of "magnet" , where they alternated the lyrics and melody while keeping the instrumental the same as the original. He showed, that he is also able to sing in a cute or feminine voice, in his covers of "Mikansei Ningen" and "Kyun! Vampire Girl" . He often puts other verisons of songs he covered communitly only. Affiliations and collaboration projects # Member of AHO Project # Member of MOVE ON Entertainment (Released on March 16, 2011) # DECEMBER SIMULACRUM (Released on October 30, 2011) # DoS, Kokyou he Kaeru with Ayakawa Yukiya (Released on December 29, 2011) List of covered songs (Twisted Spectacle) -Okinawan ver.- (2007.10.08) (Taken down on NND) # "Sousei no Aquarion" (Sousei no Aquarion OP) -Okinawan ver.- (2007.11.07) # "Ura no Ura Ongakusai" feat. AHO Project # "Airman" -parody- (2008.02.07) (Taken down on NND) # "Cantarella" -Okinawan ver.- (2008.06.13) # "Cantarella" -Freedom ver.- (2008.06.14) # "Cantarella" -Self-duet ver.- (2008.06.15) # "Hayate" (Gale) (2008.11.02) # "Kenrisha Sakujo ga Shite Mitai!" feat. AHO Project -Short ver.- (2008.12.21) # "Kenrisha Sakujo ga Shite Mitai!" feat. AHO Project (2008.12.21) # "Double Lariat" -Okinawan ver.- (2009.06.12) # "magnet" -Freedom ver.- feat. Ishigantou and YU (2009.06.13) # "RE:BRIDGE ~ Return to oneself ~" feat. YU, Korosuke, Kogeinu, Keisen, YNG, ASK, Owata, Ishigantou, and Faneru (2009.07.20) # "Last Protocol" feat. Ishigantou and Chii (2009.09.19) # "Ura Omote Lovers" (Two-faced Lovers) -Sped-up ver.- (2009.10.11) # "http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Law8LDRgvgI Zureteiku]" (2009.10.29) # "XTC" feat. Ishigantou and Owata (2009.11.22) # "Double Lariat" -Freedom ver.- (2009.12.20) # "Okinawa Shokuryou" (Okinawa Food Provisions) (2010.02.04) # "Ura Omote Lovers" (Two-faced lovers) -Okinawan ver.- (2010.03.31) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.05.11) # "IMITATION BLACK" feat. Ishigantou, YU and Owata (2010.05.11) # "Tsugawi Kogarashi" (Paired-up Wintry Winds) feat. Ishigantou and Shinobu (2010.06.11) # "Gakuen Handsome OP" (2010.06.25) # "Sode Fureau to Tashou no En" (When our Sleeves Touched, it Felt Like we had Met in a Previous Life) (2010.06.26) # "Nenchakukei Danshi no 15 Nen Nechi Nechi" (15-year Persistence of the Clingy Boy) (2010.07.14) # "Gakuen Handsome OP" -retake- (2010.08.25) # "Antichlorobenzene" (2010.09.20) # "Shizugatake No Shichihon Yari" (The Seven Spears of Shizugatake) feat. Ishigantou, Owata, Suitou, YNG, Gai, Mizore, Tomoenage (2010.10.05) # "Paradichlorobenzene" (2010.12.22) # "Sakura no Ame" (Cherryblossom Rain) feat. Ishigantou and Owata (2011.03.01) # "1925" -Freedom ver.- (2011.04.08) # "Bonus Stage" (2011.05.09) # "Unhappy Refrain" -Okinawan ver.- (2011.05.15) # "Kyun! Vampire Girl" (2011.06.09) # "Just a game" (2011.06.18) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) -Okinawan ver.- (2011.06.29) (Taken down on NND) # "Shinkai Shoujo" (Deep Sea Girl) feat. Ishigantou and Bang (2011.07.01) # "Mikansei Ningen" (Imperfect Human) (2011.07.11) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) (2011.07.18) # "Kuwagata ni Chop Shitara Time Slip Shita" (Time Warped, After Chopping my Stag Beetle) (2011.07.25) # "Nenchaku Kei Danshi no 15 Nen Nechi Nechi" (A Clingy Boy Sticking for 15 Years) -reupload- (2011.07.25) (Community only) # "Soko no Sora ga Aru kara" (Because the Sky is There) -Orchestra ver.- (2011.08.04) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eyesight Test) (2011.08.15) # "Yume Oibito" (Dream Chaser) -Arrange ver.- (2011.08.15) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" -Okinawan ver.- (2011.08.24) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (2011.08.24) (Community only) # "DoM" feat. Ishigantou and Ayakawa Yukiya (2011.08.28) # "Cyber Thunder Cider" (2011.09.02) # "Cosmos" (2011.09.16) # "Yakusoku no Tane" (Seeds of Promise) -Deep tone ver.- (2011.09.20) (Community only) # "Yakusoku no Tane" (Seeds of Promise) (2011.09.20) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat/Haze Days) (2011.10.05) # "Senbonzakura" -Folk Song ver.- (2011.10.15) # "Senbonzakura" (2011.10.15) # "Senbonzakura" -Acoustic guitar ver.- (2011.10.24) # "Aikarakaia" (2011.10.29) # "Babylon" (2011.11.05) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.11.05) (Community only) # "Damu-sama's Character Song" (2011.11.10) (Community only) # "Usotsuki no Sekai" (Liar's World) (2011.11.11) # "Paradise Meisekimu" (Paradise Lucid Dream) (2011.11.19) # "PONPONPON" (2011.12.06) # "Watashi RAISU Teishoku Tabe ni Kita" (2012.01.11) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai/IevanPolkka" -Mashup- (2012.01.15) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain) (2012.01.16) # "Nibyoukan" (Two Seconds Span) (2012.01.17) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" feat. Ishigantou and 530 -Okinawan ver.- (2012.01.24) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" (2012.01.24) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Hurtful pain) -Comparison with Originator- (2012.01.24) (Community only) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat Haze Days) -2nd Mix- (2012.02.02) (Community only) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) (2012.02.04) # "Invisible" feat. Ishigantou and Bang (2012.02.20) # "Kinkan Hata De Aimashou" (Let's Meet in the Kumquat Field) (2012.02.20) # "Smiley Fatal Tedium ^^" (2012.02.28) # "My Colorful Confuse" (2012.03.02) # "Ama no Jaku" (A Born Coward/Heavenly Weakness) (2012.03.10) (Community only) # "Ama no Jaku" (A Born Coward/Heavenly Weakness) -Freedom ver.- (2012.03.10) # "Hakkin Disco" (Platinum Disco) -TV size ver.- (2012.04.01) # "POISON" (2012.04.01) (Taken down on NND) # "Kekkan Shoujo Shuukai" (2012.04.14) (Taken down on NND) # "Hi Jitsuzai Shounen wa Nemuranai" (The Nonexistent Boy Doesn't Sleep) (2012.04.20) # "Shounen Shoujo Chameleon Symptom" (2012.04.26) # "Bo" (2012.05.06) # "Madara Cult" (2012.05.07) # "Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia" (Skeleton Orchestra and Lilia) (2012.05.07) (Community only) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2012.05.29) # "Kisaragi Attention" (2012.06.01) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Aa, What A Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Ishigantou and Kogeinu (2012.06.13) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai desu." (Here, Happyness is Mind Comitee) (2012.06.18) # "Setsuna Trip" (Instant Trip) feat. Ishigantou and Mafumafu (2012.06.22) # "Setsuna Trip" (Instant Trip) (2012.06.22) (Community only) # "Mahjong Chuudoku" (Mahjong Junky) feat. Ishigantou, Bang, Faneru and Kogeinu (2012.07.12) # "Urerasarodo" (2012.07.20) # "Under World" (2012.08.10) # "Fire◎Flower" (2012.08.13) # "Yi Er Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) (2012.08.22) # "Yi Er Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) -1 Octave down ver.- (2012.08.22) (Community only) # "Fairytale," (2012.08.26) (Taken down on NND) # "Eien ni Shiawase ni Naru Houhou, Mitsukemashita" (The Path to Eternal Happiness, I Found It) (2012.08.28) # "Nico Nico Douga Tabiemaki" (2012.09.10) # "Kowloon Retro" -Sped-up ver.- (2012.09.20) # "Kowloon Retro" (2012.09.20) (Community only) # "Neji Bolt Arigato" (2012.10.05) # "Shuukan Shounen Bye Bye" (Weekly Shounen Bye bye) (2012.10.07) # "Abstract Nonsense" (2012.10.08) # "Inochi Mijikashi Koi Seyo Otome" (Life's Short, so Fall in Love, Girls) (2012.10.11) # "Jibun" (Myself) (2012.10.15) # "Kanojo no Mangateki Nichijou" (2012.10.26) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" (Ribbon in the Evening Rain) (2012.11.09) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) feat. Ishigantou and Mizore (2012.11.18) # "Shimanchunu Takara" (Treasure of the Islander) (2012.11.23) # "Houkago Stride" (After School Stride) (2012.12.06) # "Marukai Ongan On Peni Boru Kai Kooheruin Christmas Hitoribocchi" (Ordinary Night, Amazing Night, Indeed) (2012.12.09) # "Seimeibun" (Life Sentence) (2012.12.13) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) (2012.12.21) # "Orange" (2012.12.30) # "Kanjou Dystopia" (2013.01.14) # "Nakimushi Robot" (Crybaby Robot) (2013.02.08) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) -1 Octave down ver.- (2013.02.18) (Community only) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.18) }} Discography For MOVE ON Entertainment albums see here Gallery |Goyaneko.jpg|Goya Neko, Ishigantou's mascot, as seen on his Blomaga }} Trivia *He was born in Okinawa, and currently lives in Tokyo. *He is obsessed with Goya Neko (ゴーヤー猫 / Bitter Melon Cat) as bitter melon is one of Okinawa's specialities. External links * Twitter * Blog * Blomaga * mixi community * Piapro Category:NND Male Utaite Category:AHO Project Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:MOVE ON Entertainment